chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Bitsie Herriford
Bitsie Christine Herriford is a character used by Lowri in the future of World 3: Renegade. She will be the second daughter and fourth child of Helena and Jackson Herriford. She will possess the abilities of Influence Manipulation, Appearance Illusion, Teleportation Perception and Life-Force Absorption. Appearance Bitsie will have pale skin and dark brown eyes. Her hair will be brown originally, and it will darken further as she ages. It will always be slightly wavy in texture, and it will normally be cut just above her shoulders. As an adult, she will have a light scattering of freckles covering her face and shoulders every summer. She will be able to use appearance illusion to alter and disguise her physical appearance. However, she will use the ability only rarely. In terms of clothing, she will always love delicate, light and feminine pieces, from when she is a small child and she will never particularly outgrow this. Abilities Bitsie's first ability will be Influence Manipulation. She will be able to sense and manipulate what influences others. If she questions what drives a person's actions, the explanation will always instantaneously appear in her mind. She will be able to project her desires outwards into people's thoughts, subtly influencing their behaviour and decisions. This effect will be stronger if she also speaks her thoughts or announces her desires. People will feel themselves influenced by her and drawn to do what she made them to do. Her second ability will be Appearance Illusion. This ability will enable Bitsie to manipulate and bend light in order to create limited illusions. These illusions will only affect the perception of her own appearance. They can include colouring, facial features, hair, clothing, height and build. Illusions affecting another's appearance cannot be made. Neither can illusions affecting her general surroundings. ]]Her third ability will be Teleportation Perception. Bitsie will be capable of sensing whenever a person breaks the space/time continuum. Therefore, she will be able to detect all forms of time travel, teleportation and instantaneous movement. She will be able to accurately sense where and when a person has travelled from, and where and when he or she has gone. However, she will not be capable of detecting a person stopping time. Her fourth ability, manifested during her late teens, will be Life-Force Manipulation. Bitsie will be able to absorb a person's life-force through skin contact. Once she manifests this final ability, she will be unable to touch a person without draining him or her, unless he or she possesses some sort of protective ability. Draining life-force will increase Bitsie's energy levels and heal her if she is injured. She could possibly increase her lifespan if she used the ability often enough. She will also gain the person's memories, skills and knowledge, as well as temporary access to his or her abilities. Bitsie will never be able to control this ability. It will always activate when triggered. However, she will be able to touch someone safely if the contact is not skin to skin. Family & Relationships *Mother - Helena Herriford *Father - Jackson Herriford *Brothers - Tomas and Callum Herriford *Sister - Aoife Herriford History & Future Etymology Category:Characters Category:Lowri's Characters. Category:Future Characters